Talk:Pigs in Space
31 or 32 sketches? The article states that there were 31 Pigs in Space sketches, but I count 32 of them in the list below. Is there a specific reason for not counting one sketch, or is it a mistake that should be changed? Caudex Rax 10:41, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :You're right, it's a mistake. Thanks for catching it! -- Danny (talk) 17:59, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Caudex Rax 13:37, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Michael K. Frith sketch The caption underneath the sketch says that it is dated 1975. Since the first Pigs in Space sketch wasn't recorded until 1977, I wonder if the 1975 date is a mistake. Are we able to confirm that date? David French 10:31, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :The Ubiquitous Pig states that it's concept art, which means it's artwork that was created well before the final product would be seen on the show. Andrew provided the scan, so I'm sure he got the date right. —Scott (talk) 15:59, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I checked the book, and it says 1975, for an "alternate logo for a regular segment on The Muppet Show." The book could have made a mistake, but Frith personally supplied all of his artwork (including non-Muppet pig art) and receives thanks for consulting on those portions, so I see no reason to doubt it. As Scott said, this is a concept art piece, and as we know, dates for those vary considerably. For all we know, it could have been from the initial brainstorming session for the sketch (1975 would be right for the Planet of the Pigs sketch in The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence, so it's possible or even likely they were already tossing out ideas for a recurring space pigs sketch about that time). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:57, 24 March 2008 (UTC) White Space Can someone explain to me why this page has so much white space, both in between the main text and the table, and again between the table and the category tags? -- Peter (talk) 17:18, 12 October 2006 (UTC) :After Andrew added a third image to the top of the page, it scrunches up the article so that the table breaks on screens wider that 1024x768. I use 1280x1024, and a lot of people have 1600x1280 on the newer "widescreen" laptops now. I don't like the extra white space either. Can we come up with a better solution? — Scott (talk) 17:20, 12 October 2006 (UTC) ::I can move the image to Michael K. Frith Sketches, if that would help. Though I like having it here, and there was extra space at the bottom before that anyway, so I don't know if that's a total solution. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:49, 12 October 2006 (UTC) :::Moving it to the bottom would work. Either way, it should defintitely be on Frith Sketches anyway. — Scott (talk) 20:11, 12 October 2006 (UTC) ::::The bottom of the page or bottom of the list? And yeah, it should be there, but it's such a nifty image I like having it on the topic page, where it's more visible. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:15, 12 October 2006 (UTC) attention I included a short paragraph about the NASA recording, but I'm sure there must be more to say about that. There might be something about it in The Works. Also, now that the table is in place, this page should be easier to work with as far as adding images. — Scott (talk) 05:13, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :Also, the descriptions could be expanded and fleshed out in most cases as well. Since the TMS episode pages are meant to include only a brief list of songs/sketches. — Scott (talk) 06:00, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ::As far as the NASA recording, take a look. I think that's probably all we can hope to find right now (curiosity about content aside), but it looks good to me. So you might want to move the list of the other attention stuff up. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:49, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :::Fantastic! I'm going to remove the attention tag now since I'm working on most of the screenshots anyway. — Scott (talk) 22:09, 11 September 2006 (UTC) crew complement Source for the 25 quote comes from Link in Episode 222: Teresa Brewer. — Scott (talk) 21:24, 11 September 2006 (UTC) section edit links I've removed the section edit links on this page. In order for the table's column widths to match between each section, I've used colspan tags to maintain a single table. Otherwise, uneven column widths between the sections make the page look messy. However, editing a section independantly of the rest of the page tends to make edit previews look like you've broken the table. So to deter from this, contributors must edit the page from the main link and lose the luxury of section edits until I can figure out a better way to do it. I have some ideas, but won't be implementing them right away. — Scott (talk) 04:17, 11 September 2006 (UTC) probably For the Dissolvatron segment, someone added this: "This is probably the only Pigs in Space sketch that didn't feature the shot of the outside of the Swinetrek." I'm uncomfortable with "probably." Can we verify or reword this? -- Scott (talk) 03:39, 18 June 2006 (UTC) :Not sure about verification, but a simple "one of the few" would work, I think. If it later turns out to be the only one, then it was one of *very* few, but not a complete falsehood, and since we know it occurred in most episodes, it would also cover us if a second or third skit is found and confirmed. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:05, 18 June 2006 (UTC)